In recent years, nonaqueous electrolyte secondary batteries have been required to have high capacity that allows long-term operation and improved output characteristics in the case where charge and discharge are repeatedly performed with a large current within a relatively short time.
PTL 1 below suggests that when a group III element on the periodic table is provided on surfaces of base particles serving as a positive electrode active material, the reaction between the positive electrode active material and an electrolytic solution can be suppressed even in the case where the charge voltage is increased, which suppresses the degradation of charge storage characteristics.
PTL 2 below suggests that when a positive electrode active material in which fine particles containing lithium tungstate are formed on surfaces of primary particles is used, the initial discharge capacity is increased, which reduces the resistance of a positive electrode.